


Lust

by keep_me_alone



Series: Moral Lessons [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Asexual Character, Awkward Conversations, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, ace obi wan, asexual obi wan, awkward sex conversations, pan anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_me_alone/pseuds/keep_me_alone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan finds Anakin with another Padawan. Painful conversation ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I mean I'm gonna twist canon a little bc that's what's convenient for me and I feel like it. Do something about it. You won't.

Obi-Wan paused on the threshold. He stretched, listening to rain patter on the deck. The Force in his shared quarters was… strange this afternoon. He threw his cloak towards a chair, guiding it with the Force. He turned on the lights and stopped again, listening intently. It _sounded_ like Anakin giggling. But that _couldn’t_ be right because Anakin was supposed to be in advanced mathematics. Obi-Wan scowled, lowering his mental shields to listen to the Force’s insistent message.

Anakin was indeed in his room. He apparently had company. Obi-Wan reflexively threw his shield back up, responding to the flood of images they were transmitting freely. Both men were completely unshielded. Obi-Wan took a deep breath, trying to banish a particular image of his Padawan in a very compromising position. He stalked to Anakin’s door, shoving it open with the Force’s assistance.

“Padawans,” he folded his arms, watching with some amusement as they sprang apart, a shirtless Anakin tumbling to the floor as his friend, Padawan Safi abruptly sat up.

“M-master!” Anakin jumped to his feet. “You’re home… early,” his pupils were huge. Obi-Wan tugged his chin up, scowling deeply. Obi-Wan brushed his mind against Anakin’s, gently testing.

“Are you intoxicated, Padawan?” He demanded incredulously. This was a new height of disobedience. Anakin’s flush intensified.

“Well it’s complicated master,” Obi-Wan released his Padawan and turned his scowl to their guest.

“And you Padawan Safi?” The boy bowed his head contritely, pale blue head tresses falling over his shoulders.

“We are in a similar condition, master. I take full responsibility for the situation.”

“This was your idea?” Obi-Wan asked, not believing him in the slightest.

“Well not entirely master, but uh-, I just mean to say-, not that-” a flush spread over the Nautolan’s entire face as he floundered helplessly.

“It was my idea, master.” Anakin interjected. “But uh the other part is probably his fault.”

“ _Anakin,”_

“What I mean to say master, is that- well- did you know a Nautolan’s head tresses tend to emit uh- pheromones when aroused?” He peeked up at Obi-Wan whose gaze was fixed firmly on the ceiling. “Besides, I’m not a child anymore, Obi-Wan,” he continued boldly, “By all galactic laws I’m considered an adult. Anyway it’s not like there’s actually a rule against casual sex in the Code.” Obi-Wan’s gaze descended to meet Anakin’s.

“You _will_ address me as master, my _very young Padawan.”_ Obi-Wan stroked his beard. “And for the record there are at least six current rules restricting irresponsible sexual activity. Plus truancy and disrespect, this is a record even for you, Padawan.” He folded his arms again. Anakin bowed his head.

“I apologize, master,” he replied formally, unable to keep subtle currents of agitation from colouring their Force bond.

“I think five laps around the Temple’s perimeter should help to temper your passions,” Obi-Wan remarked with affected indifference.

“Master!” Anakin protested impulsively, as he looked up again. It was the most he’d ever been assigned, and the weather was rough. “It’s raining!”

“All the better to cool your hot head,” Obi-Wan responded reflexively. He chided himself for the slip. “And add an extra lap for cheek. Now, I am taking Padawan Safi back to his quarters. We will discuss further punishment once your task is complete.” Anakin swallowed his protest, ire tainting the Force around them.

“Yes, master.” He reached for his fallen tunic.

“I don’t think so, Anakin.” Obi-Wan raised both eyebrows.

“Master?” Obi-Wan knew he was treading on uncertain ground.

“Since you didn’t find it unseemly to appear before Padawan Safi in your state of undress, I doubt it will bother you to undertake your exercise in the same condition.”

“Yes master,” Anakin replied tightly. He directed his blistering gaze to Obi-Wan’s feet before bowing stiffly and exiting. Obi-Wan’s exhaled softly. So his Padawan could employ restraint after all.

Obi-Wan turned to follow Anakin out, Padawan Safi trailing meekly after him.

“Come now, Padawan. I’m sure Master Irrel is anxious to hear about today’s exploits.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-Wan was meditating serenely when Anakin stomped into their quarters. He inhaled gently, releasing any irritation about the mud he _knew_ Anakin was trailing over the shared space. He waited until he heard the shower before floating a mop to lean next to the ‘fresher door as he continued his meditation.

His Padawan spent his ten minutes of shower time exactly. Anakin appeared in the common room only a moment later. Obi-Wan could feel his exhaustion leaking through their Force bond as he mopped. He wondered if his punishment had been a bit harsh. It was after all, the first time he’d caught Anakin breaking this particular rule. The corner of his mouth quirked up. _Caught_ was likely the operative word in this situation.

Obi-Wan exhaled softly as Anakin set the tea to boil. His Padawan had yet to speak a single word when he brought the pot and knelt at the low table. Obi-Wan opened his eyes to watch Anakin make the tea. He accepted his cup with a wordless nod as Anakin bowed his head without touching his own. Obi-Wan’s eyebrows rose almost of their own accord, perhaps this was true contrition, very rare when Anakin was concerned. He sipped the tea.

“Your skills have improved,” he told Anakin softly.

“Thank you, master.” Anakin replied formally, taking a sip of his tea. They drank in silence for a moment, both mentally steeling themselves for the conversation to come.

“This was a significant breach of conduct, Padawan,” Obi-Wan told him finally.

“I am sorry, master,” Anakin replied, his eyes wide and very blue as he looked sideways at his teacher. Obi-Wan sighed.

“I believe it. And you didn’t _know_ you were in breach of Code?”

“I didn’t,” came the subdued reply.

“Though you do admit fault in regards to disrespect and _truancy?”_ Obi-Wan asked sternly.

“Yes, master,” Anakin’s gaze returned to the polished table.

“Hmm you had best spend some time in the archives with Master Nu, in place of practice in the salles. Perhaps Master Nu can teach you to think with your head and not your ah, lightsaber.” Obi-Wan smothered a snicker at the flush ferociously taking over his Padawan’s face. Point Kenobi.

“Thank you master,” Anakin mumbled, occupying himself with his tea.

“Now Anakin, why don’t you tell me about Padawan Safi,” Obi-Wan encouraged him. Anakin looked up, surprised.

“We’re friends, master. We’re in the same math class and we spar together sometimes too.”

“Are you close?”

“Not really, no,”

“So this isn’t related to any matter of inappropriate attachment?” Obi-Wan asked gently. Anakin fluffed his hair.

“No, master it was more, I don’t know, mutual attraction and convenience I guess.” He scratched the back of his neck, only half looking at his master. Obi-Wan exhaled, this was a more manageable issue than he’d supposed.

“We are not this gross matter,” he reminded Anakin. “It would be prudent to try and channel these impulses into something more… productive next time.”

“So you don’t think sex can be _productive_ , master?” Anakin failed to supress his smirk.

“Not in your case,” he snorted, “a litter of progeny is not in _your_ future, Padawan.” Obi-Wan carefully set his tea down and folded his arms. “Which leads very nicely into my next point.” He reinforced his mental shields a touch as Anakin sensed his intention and blanched.

“Master really-, you don’t-,”

“Am I to believe this is not your first _indiscretion_?” He enquired delicately, ignoring Anakin’s protests.

“Um, no master. It isn’t.” Anakin shifted uncomfortably.  Obi-Wan forged ahead.

“And have you been using protection, or am I to be beset by a league of pregnant Padawans and their irate masters?” They were both flushed and equally embarrassed. Anakin couldn’t meet his master’s gaze.

“Master, no- it’s- it’s really not that bad,” Anakin spluttered.

“So you haven’t been?” Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose.

“No I mean it’s fine master. It’s not like that. Everyone was safe.”

“ _Everyone?”_ Obi-Wan asked, almost as mortified as his squirming Padawan. Their reputations would both be shattered. He’d be sent into exile for allowing his Padawan to debase the order in such a fashion. What a spectacular failing to not have noticed sooner.

“No- master. I just,” he cleared his throat. “I just meant-,” Anakin buried his head in his hands, before steepling them in front of his mouth. He folded his hands, replaced them in his lap.

“Enough fidgeting, Anakin. Out with it.” His sigh was exasperated.

“I only meant that there really haven’t been that many uh, partners. I’ve got a pretty limited supply of friends and I mean it’s uh, not exactly something I’ve been doing with just anyone. But yeah everything was uh safe and fine.”

“Thank the stars for small mercies,” Obi-Wan muttered.

“I do have a question though, master.” Obi-Wan braced himself for whatever uncomfortable piece of folly Anakin was sure to spout next.

“Does the ban on sex count just towards other Jedi, or is it universal?” Obi-Wan favoured his Padawan with a most unimpressed look.

“You may consider it a universal law,” he replied dryly, “I have not had occasion to examine this particular set of rules thoroughly. Perhaps Master Nu could be of assistance.” Anakin choked on his tea. Obi-Wan cleared his throat, pleased with himself. Anakin recovered and sat staring into his tea for a long moment, thoroughly digesting this last statement.

“You really never looked into that part of the code, master?” Anakin asked curiously, “Not even when you were my age, though?” Obi-Wan folded his arms. Amazing how a simple question from his Padawan could make him feel all of fifteen again.

“I did not,” he replied tartly.

“Master, does that mean you never-?” Anakin trailed off, biting his lip hard and clearly amused.

“Not that it is any of your business my very young Padawan, but no.” Obi-Wan’s dignity prevented him from glaring, but he favoured Anakin with a _very_ clear look. “I’ve been curious on occasion, but not enough to shirk the Code and not enough to even truly be considered tempted.”

“But what did Qui-Gon think?” Anakin pressed on, “wasn’t he worried?” Obi-Wan tilted his head dangerously.

“ _Master Qui-Gon_ had already trained two apprentices and thought I was a star sent gift.” Obi-Wan remarked sharply. He conceded privately, that ‘star sent’ might have been a slight exaggeration. Anakin’s grin faltered.

“I’m sorry master. I didn’t intend to offend you. I was just curious.”

“The path unto dark is paved with good intentions,” Obi-Wan quipped irritably. Anakin’s brow furrowed.

“I- I don’t think I understand master. Really, I’m sorry.” He seemed to have struck a deep nerve. Obi-Wan sighed, his expression softening.

“I know Anakin, but you must realize your words have barbs, whether you intend them to or not. Regardless, my orientation is not your concern,” he frowned, “but I am satisfied you won’t jump into bed with the first sentient you see. You may meditate for the next hour on the nature of your indiscretion and the effect a scandal of this kind could have on the Order.”

“Master-,” Anakin began. He stopped himself, unaccountably hurt by Obi-Wan’s abrupt withdrawal. “Of course, master. Thank you.”

“I have great faith in you, Padawan,” Obi-Wan offered as he rose to clear away the tea. Anakin nodded mutely. It wasn’t forgiveness exactly, but it was close enough to comfort.  


End file.
